An adjustable mounting bracket for supporting electrical fixtures was disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/089,386, filed Mar. 24, 2005, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention and the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto. The adjustable mounting bracket of U.S. Ser. No. 11/089,386 enabled rapid mounting of an electrical fixture on the T-rails of a drop ceiling with the load suspended from structurally sound portions of the assembly rather than from the electrical box.
The present invention is a fixture support assembly that facilitates rapid hanging of an electrical fixture from the grid arrangement of a suspended or drop ceiling and also is of simplified construction to enable production at low cost.